


Written in the Stars

by Utena



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utena/pseuds/Utena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once he controlled the stars and she the sun. Were these two destined to be the star-crossed lovers of the heavens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a poem I had come across once in journals. Of course I added to it to make it my own. I just wish I could remember who wrote it so that I may give them a proper credit for this work.

**Written In The Heavens: The Story of Star-Crossed Lovers  
by Utena**

_Once there was a boy with platinuim blonde hair and vivid lavender eyes who controlled the creation and death of the stars...._  
  
Sitting beneath the tree, his steady lavender gaze fell upon his latest creation. A beautiful star of silver and gold pulsated above his fingertips, dancing in tune with the others that twinkled above. He had never been so proud of anything as he had of these tiny beacons of light. They were his finest and greatest creations. Each one a part of him, meant to shine upon this beautiful land with its light. He had seen the sailors of old use them to guide themselves to their destination while others merely took their time to marvel at the beauty they made against the black velvet night.   
  
Sighing softly, Malik, God of the Night and Stars, gently gave a small nudge to the tiny star and watched it flutter from his hand to join the others above. Truly, he had not wanted to let it go. Though he created them for others to gaze and admire at, he wanted them for himself. In his world, he was lonely. He had sought out so many beauties among the Gods but none of them had ever caught his fancy. He knew out there she waited for him. A vision among the Heavens rivaling even his most beautiful star to date, but she had not yet been found...yet.  
  
Rising to his feet, he floated upwards, having sensed the approach of dawn. Soon. His stars would be blanketed by this solar system's star's light. It was always a shame that he would have to see his work gone for the time. Nevertheless, he himself welcomed that of a new evening that would come. A new night filled with such promises he could only imagine.   
  
Tiny flutters of light moved around him, glowing in a steady rhythm. They had come to carry him away...to give him rest but he fought against them for the moment, watching the sun's rays break over the horizon. Yet just above the sun was a small figure guiding the large flaming ball of light. He moved away from his fluttering butterfly-like stars to get a closer curious look at the figure.  
  
The figure proved itself to be that of a young woman. A young woman much more beautiful than the Moon itself when it was at its fullest and brighter than any star he had created. As the young woman drew closer upward, he got his first true view of her. Short thin trendrils of cinnamon brown fell on each side of her beautiful face. Eyes of the clearest blue oceans shone brightly against the stark contrast of pale flawless skin.  
  
For the first time, Malik was in love. She was a vision of the Heavens and more than anything, he wanted her. Again, he moved forward but he knew he would never reach her in time. He was fading with the light and the stars quickly gathered around him, wrapping their light around him securely before disappearing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Once there was a girl who controlled the motions of the sun....._  
  
Anzu, Goddess of the Sun and Dawn, tapped her chin in thought. The sun was now half-way over the horizon and the city below had begun to spring to life with the new day. Sound of birds chirping and cars moving to and fro carried upward to her ears. It had always made her feel that she was never alone even as high above the city as she was.   
  
However, no matter how much it eased her lonely heart and soul, it was never enough for the young goddess. She wanted something more that neither the the sun nor the life below had ever been able to give her--love. She had seen it during the beginnings of Spring once when she observed the mortal realm below. Lovers walked hand-in-hand whispering soothing words of comfort to each other. Words she would never hear herself. She envied the mortals and her friends whom lived secluded on a mountaintop. They all knew and had tasted love where she had not.  
  
As the day pressed on around her, Anzu knew there was no further time to consider Love at the moment. She still had much to do before night fell upon the earth. The earth still needed her light to thrive until the following day and light she gave to the surface below, shining brighter on this day.  
  
When the first signs of night became clear, Anzu halted her movement of the sun to gaze upward at the dimly lit night. Beautiful pricks of light had already begun dotting the twilight-colored sky. Clasping her hands together in front of her, she smiled excitedly at the beauty they presented above. She never understood why she had not taken the time to notice them and now she regretted it. These beautiful diamond-shaped pieces of light were masterpieces in their own right weaved and strung across the heavens as if on a canvas. Taking a moment, she took note that some made shapes above like animals and humans.  
  
"Who could have done such beautiful work?" She murmured aloud. Her eyes drifted away from the twinkling stars and rested upon the figure just a mere few feet away.  
  
Anzu unclasped a hand and brought to her mouth to muffle the gasp. She had never seen any mortal or god as beautiful as the one whom now stood bathed in the twinkling light. Platinum blond hair had been swept upward by an invisible wind and lavender eyes held her own in a steady lock. Flawless tanned skin rippled with muscles beneath the thin purple shirt causing the young goddess to shiver slightly.  
  
Removing her hand from her mouth, Anzu turned back to the sun and knew that her time here was nearly done. She would have to leave, much to her disappointment but not before she knew if he was the one...  
  
"Did you do all these?" She asked gesturing to the nighttime sky above them.  
  
"Yes," came his gentle answer.  
  
"You have done such beautiful work then," she complimented softly tilting her head. "I hope to see more soon. Goodbye."  
  
She had never given him a chance to answer as she sped forward to catch up with the sun. In a matter of moments, both she and the sun were gone and he was left alone once more with only the stars as his companions.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ever since that fateful meeting, he had tried everyday to get close enough to her but always he faded with the rays of the sunlight. Yet, he never gave up. He was a man in love...a man possessed with the desire to claim the young goddess as his very own. She, he knew, was the only one whom he saw as his other half and she completed him everytime she was near. It didn't matter whether she knew it or not. He  **did**  and that was all that counted on his part.  
  
What he didn't know was that she loved him too but she was not selfish to take him from the world that loved him. She had seen the beauty had done and the admiration the mortal world had given to him. Though she doubted he was aware of it, perhaps in time he would see it. It would not be fair to those whose eyes gazed upward to admire nor to those precious pieces of light that glowed brightly above for him.  
  
"Anzu, I'm in love with you," Malik announced softly one beautiful dawn morning when the rays of the sun were still coming up the horizon, "why won't you let me come near you?"  
  
Anzu's bright blue eyes filled with sorrow and filled with unshed tears. His words were stabbing her in the heart and she longed to reach out to hold him...to touch him...to taste his lips, assuring him of her deepest love and devotion. But she could not. He would fade soon, she understood this, and once more she would be alone to the new day.  
  
"Malik," she replied trying to keep her voice steady but she was failing miserably, "I'm in love with you too, but if I were to be with you, your stars would not shine," She gestured to the twinkling of starlight above in hopes to draw his attention away from the tears that were falling in small streams down her face, "nor would they dance. We are what keeps each other alive and looking forward to the next time we meet again. Because of this and the fact that I love you with every single breath I breathe, I cannot be with you."  
  
He was gone before he could protest. The tiny stars had forced his body to fade with them, blanketing him in a brilliant display of silver light. The young goddess was left alone to weep silently with the loss of his presence. She would see him again but always it would be like this between them an endless dance between them of near misses and what might be if things were different.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
On the secluded mountaintop, a young blond goddess wept as well having seen the star-crossed couple in the viewing waters. She had never seen either of them so miserable in their lives and there was nothing none of them could do to ease the pain. It had not seem fair that her friend had found something so wonderful only to realize that it could never be.   
  
"My love, what causes you to weep so?" a concerned voice called to her through her tears.  
  
"Anzu's pain does, Husband-mine," came the answer from the blond godess, "She finally finds someone to love but it will never be."  
  
Her husband took a seat down next to her and drew her into his embrace. He had not known anything about Anzu's relationship. The Goddess of the Sun and Dawn had never seem to be on interested in any sort of relationship, but now he had learned different. He had considered intervening upon Anzu's behalf but he did not know the extent of the relationship nor whom the lucky young God was. There were plenty here and he knew a few of them had long since tried to court her. Even the great king himself was smitten with her.   
  
"If the Fates deemed it as such, we cannot interfer," her husband spoke up finally, "and then there is Anzu herself. We would only make her more miserable if we interfered further."  
  
Lifting her head, the blond goddess nodded her head and wiped away the tears from her violet eyes. Her husband, though not often this wise, was right. To interfer would probably only make matters worse for her friend. Maybe in time Anzu would find happiness. She deserved it far more than any of them.


End file.
